fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Levina Drust
10:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC)cheezynator Levina Drust '(レビナ ドラスツト,''Rebina dorasutto) ''is one of the S-class mage of War tribe guild. She specializes Disassembly, Requip and Ice-Make her partner is Erthrus sprall .and she's the older sister of Kariga drust Appearance Levina is a slim,beautiful,tall woman with blonde hair,peachy skin and a large breasts.She usually wears scantily clad clothing. Personality Despite being beautiful, Levina bring fear in the enemy's eyes.She is brave and fierce.She loves Rivalry and Fighting and this is the reason why she has few friends. History When she was young,her parents abandoned her.One of lazar's mages found her in the forest.Lazar decided to recruit Levina to the war tribe.She was trained to be fierce and strong.She won many battles,competitions and matches. Magic and Abilities 'Requip '''This Magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Erza stated that there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. '''Bustercrash katana '''is a long silver katana that levina use when she slayed the Vulcan. '''Death's Scythe '''This is a huge deadly scythe with two edges. '''Arcan Wisp '''a golden staff that releases red flames Arcan drive the user extend the arcan wisp forward,then a magical energy will be charged in the staff,when the energy is enough the user releases a golden beam towards opponents. '''Raishinuu sword a sword with skulls on the end and a hole in the blade Blacksting sword 'a very powerful but heavy black sword that can pierce through anything. 'Disassembly Magic (lit. Seperation) (分開''Punkai'') is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Ice-Make ' ("Ice Wizard Power" in the english dub) is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "'Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. Ice-Make: Stalagmite: After Levina freezes the ground in front of her,she creates sharp spikes out of the freezed ground. Ice-Make Narwhal: Levina creates a Gigantic narwhal out of ice which can be used for transportation and combat. Ice-Make Swallow: Levina creates several swallows to shield opponents attacks. Ice-Make Panther: Levina creates a panther made out of ice that can bite its target. Ice-Make Shield: Levina creates a shield out of ice to defend herself. Ice-Make wings: User creates a pair of wings out of ice. Ice-Make Rhino: Levina creates a rhino out of ice that can attack opponents. Ice-Make Rose:Levina creates a rose out of ice. Category:Mages